


Helping Hands

by NateyNate



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Depressed Dipper Pines, Depression, Emotional pain, Family trying to help but failing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, No sugar coat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Wirt trying to help but failing, fears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateyNate/pseuds/NateyNate
Summary: Depression is something most people can say that they've seen before, either in movies or from friends and, or families. Some people happen to get the short end of the stick and experience it first hand. Being stuck in an endless loop, something you once loved seems dull, boring, unexciting, no matter how bad you want to be happy, you just can't seem to get yourself interested in anything. Some people keep fighting, take medication to get better. Others let their fears get the best of them and decide to take matters into their own hands...Our story starts here, A young man named Dipper Pines moving back into a town he loved, Gravity Falls. Some people just get the short end of the stick, Mr.Pines being one of them...





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I want to get this out of the way first. If anyone reading this is dealing with depression or if you know anybody with depression, please do not use or recommend any methods in this story. This story is fictional and is an insight of how depression can get worse without professional help. Depression is a serious issue that affects many people and is not to be joked about or taken lightly. If you are experiencing any signs of depression, lack of interest, loneliness, mood swings, emotional and or physical harm. Please contact a professional about it, get the care and love you deserve by letting someone who is trained in this help you.
> 
> With that out of the way! I hope you enjoy reading this story!

A young man sets down a heavy box on a brown coffee table placed inside a dull looking room. The walls were dressed in pale blue wallpaper, soft, light brown carpet to complement the calm, but warm atmosphere. The man hummed to himself and softly, almost cautiously made his way down a hallway that leads to a white door, opening it revealed a small bathroom. Clean white tile covered the floor and up the walls. A shower that connected to a bathtub looking bare without curtains to cover it. A useable looking toilet bolted in the corner by the shower. Something caught the young man's interest though. A small mirror pinned to the wall, holding his reflection. Poorly brushed hazelnut hair, dark mocha eyes that didn't clash to well with the visible bags under said eyes, slightly tanned skin that held few marks, aside from a certain birthmark on his forehead shaped like the Ursa Major constellation, also known as the 'Big Dipper'. The 21 year old had a coral colored t-shirt, a dark blue sweater wrapped around his waist, a few colorful bracelets tied around his wrists, vanilla cargo shorts and gray sneakers tied lazily. He stared at himself a bit shamefully, thoughts whirling inside his head, wincing each time he confirmed one of them. "DIPPER!" The young man quickly drew away from his thoughts, opening the bathroom door to face a young woman who had her arms crossed sassily over her chest, her foot tapping the floor in annoyance. "I've been trying to call you to come help, the boxes that I can lift are blocked by the ones I can't lift.", the young man gave her a smug smile "What happened to you be the stronger twin? Giving up your title so easily?" The young man copied her stance mockingly. She gasped and quickly ran back down the hall, yelling as she did so, "NEVER! IT'S MY TITLE!", the young man chuckled softly before following after her. The young man's name is Dipper Pines.

Dipper pines, aged 21. Moving from a town in California, they come back to a place that they both know very well. Gravity Falls, strange was the only weird that could describe this place. Dipper had come here whenever he had the chance, of course also tagging along was his twin sister, Mabel Pines. The girl was happy, bright spirited, and although she could be a bit emotional and get out of hand, she meant well. She had aged well, a long hazelnut braid that fell upon her shoulder, the same dark mocha eyes as her brother, a dark purple sweater hiding a very sparkly pink belt that held up blue shorts, as well as knee socks that had kitten print faces on them, with dark purple sneakers. She held a couple bracelets on her wrists, similar to those on Dippers, and a certain tattoo of a piece of blue candy and an iguana, symbolizing her friends who happened to live in Gravity Falls.


End file.
